1. Field
The invention is in the field of fluid control, shutoff valves, pressure reducing valves, pressure relief valves, and back flow check valves for pipe lines operating by means of elastomeric sleeve diaphragms.
2. State of the Art
The current types of elastomeric cylindrical sleeve diaphragm pressure reducing valves are manufactured by GROVE VALVES REGULATORS AND FLOW CONTROL SYSTEMS; and LYDCO INC. The two ends of these cylindrical sleeve diaphragms are fixed and tied down in the cylindrical cavities which-accommodate them. To operate these diaphragms, the elastomeric diaphragm sleeve is expanded by the pressurized fluid from the pipe system while its ends remains fixed, due to its ends being tied in a fixed place. For these valves, a minimum fluid pressure in the pipe line is required before the diaphragm sleeve will stretch and expand. These valves require that they be taken out of the pipe line whenever a sleeve diaphragm is replaced. These diaphragms cannot be strengthened with internal unstretchable reinforcement because the elastomeric sleeve diaphragm has to stretch. These elastomeric sleeve diaphragms are designed to control fluid flow through slots of very small size.
It is an object of this invention to provide an elastomeric partial cylindrical sleeve diaphragm fluid control valve, where the sleeve diaphragm can be pulled out of the valve body, and replaced, while allowing the valve body to remain in the pipe line. From here on an “elastomeric partial cylindrical sleeve diaphragm” or “diaphragm” will be understood to be a partial cylindrical sleeve diaphragm, having the form of a longitudinal rectangular elastomeric strip, which is mounted (wrapped) around a cylindrical seat in a valve body to control fluid flow through the valve, and which makes a loop around said cylindrical seat, where a portion of the seat always remains untouched by the sleeve diaphragm. The two ends of said strip are doubled up and tied to a stem of an actuator which can be operated (to go up and down) mechanically, hydraulically, pneumatically or with an electric motor. Thus the words or a group of words; “sleeve”, “diaphragm”, “sleeve diaphragm”, “partial cylindrical elastomeric sleeve diaphragm”, and “free floating elastomeric sleeve diaphragm”, will also be used synonymously.
It is an other object of this invention to provide a valve in which, if required or desired, the partial cylindrical elastomeric sleeve diaphragm can be reinforced, for extra strength, to control fluid flow through much larger slotted openings through the seat of the diaphragm than can other valves.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve that can provide the dual functions of a shutoff valve, and a pressure relief valve, simultaneously, when the valve is used to block flow through the pipe line.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve in which an elastomeric diaphragm can damp out noise vibrations, which butterfly valves, gate valves, and ball valves cannot do.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve in which the opening and closing of the sleeve diaphragm can be controlled manually, by mechanical means, whereas sleeve diaphragms used in valves currently on the market cannot be controlled by any mechanical means.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve in which the opening and closing of the diaphragm means can be controlled by a piston means operated hydraulically.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve in which the opening and closing of the diaphragm can be controlled by a piston means operated pneumatically.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve in which a spring is provided to facilitate the closing and opening of the sleeve diaphragm.
It is an other object of invention to provide an air tight shut off valve by means of a partial cylindrical elastomeric sleeve diaphragm.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve in which a partial sleeve diaphragm allows the valve to be used as a back flow check valve.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a valve which can be used in combination with more than one type of actuators for different functions in the same pipe line.
Yet an other object of the invention is to provide an elastomeric sleeve diaphragm that can be produced more economically, by using the extrusion manufacturing method, whereas other diaphragms currently are produced by the molding method.
Yet an other object of the invention is to provide an elastomeric sleeve diaphragm valve, where the valve's actuator, unlike actuators used with butterfly and ball valves, is not subjected to any torque due to fluid flow.
Yet an other object of the invention is to provide an elastomeric sleeve diaphragm valve where the inner body of the valve can be exposed by rotating a part or parts of the outer cover of the valve about a hinge, or about two hinges.